


When the world ends

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Death, Minor Character(s), Moriarty is Alive, Moriarty isn't actually dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sebastian Moran has moved on from his old life. New job, new flat, new car. Even found himself a girl. Yes, life is slow and easy, and most definitely boring.But let's face it. Jim is dead and there's no way in hell is that little devil ever coming back...Well. He might be.





	When the world ends

From the minute he opens his eyes he already knows today is going to be shit.

The pain in his chest and the coldness of his bed tell him so. Nothing's changed. It's just another shit morning with out him.

He groans and shuffles underneath the sheets. Waking up without him is the worst. Without him, everything is dull.

He misses everything. The way he snores in the middle of the night, the way he cuddles next to him for warmth and kicks him in the shins the next morning. 

Life is just not the same.

Alas, Sebastian sighs and sits up from his king sized mattress. Its almost the same as their old one except Sebastian now sleeps alone. 

No Jim to protect from any bedtime monsters. He smirks at the tiny thought.

Big bad Jim Moriarty, afraid of the dark?

Oh come now Moran! I need you and you protect me. Thats how it works right?

So I'm your night owl now? Pretty sneaky way to get me in your bed boss. If you wanted to shag you should have said so.

Shut up!

The smile vanishes from his face as he gets up and makes way to the bathroom to shower.

It's been two years. Two long painful years after what happened on the roof top. You would have thought he'd been able to put it aside and forget.

No. How can he?

Precious memories are all he has left now. Jim is dead. The little devil is never coming back. There's no use holding on to the past. 

Precious memories or not, fuck it. He has to move on. He's already given up his life of crime. Might as well right? Boss is gone, theres nothing else to do.

With the money he's pulled together he's able to afford a new living space. Taking on small jobs pays rent and sure its not exciting as murder but it gets food on the table. It's a easy life. And so painfully dull.

Oh what he wouldn't give to feel the excitement of danger pump through his veins. To have a gun in his hands and his whiny prick of a boss by his side.

The only thing he's got now is Becca, a pretty blond gal with big breasts and a fat ass. They've been a "thing" for who knows how long. Five months maybe? Whatever, it's not important.

"Sebastian!" A obnoxious voice screeches throughout the flat, almost causing Sebastian to slip and bust his head in the shower.

"Damn it Becca." He grumbles and quickly finishes washing before heading to see what all the ruckus is about.

In the living room Becca is laid sprawled out on the couch in a provocative manner.

The only clothes shes dressed in is a skimpy lace bra and a skirt thats way too short for her legs. 

It's clear Becca wants something but in all honestly Sebastian isn't put on. And he's certainly not in a good mood.

The TVs still on from last night and theres still leftover pizza lying out on the coffee table aside a few empty beer cans. The letter reminding last months unpaid rent is still there too. 

"I was wondering when you'd wake up, cupcake." Becca giggles flirtatiously, causing the sniper to take a moment and cringe at the disgusting nickname before shaking his head.

"You said you'd take care of the rent." Sebastian grumbles as he searches the living room to find the remote.

Thanks to her letting the tv run out all night the bill is going to be even higher. Its bad enough being way behind more than one month of rent. Another and they could be evicted.

"I did!" She pouts, slamming her fists against the couch. 

"Yeah well. We both know you didn't." He notes, searching underneath the coffee table before finally spotting the remote sticking out from under a chair. "You also left the tv on and there's pasta stains all over the rug."

"But that's not pasta-" Becca begins to say but is quickly cut off.

"No. It's a stain, and that's another item I'll have to add to our list of damaged property." The sniper sighs and grips his forehead in annoyance. "Damn it Becca! Your my roommate, not a pig! I'm not going to live with you if you keep doing this shit."

Throwing aside everything he just said, Becca rolls her eyes and hops up off the couch. His eyes follow her as she circles around the tables and sways towards in his direction.

"Becca?" He raises a brow as he turns towards her.

With a smirk, Becca shoves him back against the chair and gets down on her knees.

Oh.

"Come on cupcake." She grins and goes to undo his belt. "I didn't get this dressed up for nothing."

Although resisting at first, he eventually gives in. He's still mad at Becca but it's hard not to be angry when someone's blowing you off.

Even though he and Becca have a slight relationship, if you could even call it a relationship, there would never be anything serious between them. He was pretty sure Becca really liked him. But he just didn't feel the same.

Sebastian Moran's heart belonged to Jim Moriarty and that would never change for anyone.

When he's with Becca, Jim is the only thing on his mind. He's all he wants.

If only he could come back...if only there was a way.

If only.

Suddenly the tv channel turns to static and Sebastian opens his eyes at the noise. It's been about two minutes and Becca is still going at it. 

Trying not to think about her, he wonders whats wrong with the tv. It was perfectly fine a few minutes ago. Maybe Becca did somehing to it. Probably.

Then out of holy fucking nowhere the face of the little shit lord Jim Moriarty appears right before him on screen.

"JIM!" Sebastian gasps, causing Becca to look up questionably.

"Who's Jim?" She frowns.

Sebastian quickly closes his gaping mouth and shakes his head. "N-no one. I don't know what your talking about."

"But you said-"

"Yeah, I know. Just keep sucking." Sebastian breaths, reaching to run his hands though her hair.

Becca raises her eyes suspiciously at him, but finally continues. 

Sebastian makes contact with the tv screen again. Jim's staring at him now, or at least that's how he feels.  
Hope fills his heart at the sight and as the face on the screen goes to speak he knows this is his Jim. 

"Did you miss me?"

"God yes!" Sebastian whimpers.


End file.
